


Hardly Impressed

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Blue’s impressions of Gansey, first, second, third. <br/>Disclaimer: Maggie Stiefvater owns all. I'm just playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Impressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



Blue’s impression of Gansey the first time she met him was money. And raven boy. And mocking her, even though he assured her later he wasn’t. Hadn’t been. Hadn’t meant to in any way. He’d been trying to get her to introduce herself to Adam or to introduce Adam to her and look how that worked out. Her second impression was shock – for him showing up at 300 Fox Way. For him seeking out her family. And that he wasn’t at all what she’d expected, either. 

But she couldn’t tell Gansey about the very first time she’d met him, out on the corpse road, where he’d been dying. Where all the prophecies swirled around her and what seeing someone on the corpse road meant: that person would die within a year. That a non-psychic saw a person on the road meant it was someone she’d love. 

Blue doesn’t want to love Gansey. There’s too much between them. Adam. Money. Especially money. But especially Adam, too. She’s sure his family would always wonder about the girl without a father, born into a family of psychics. Why Gansey calls her ‘Jane’ and she could never, ever, call him ‘Dick’. (“Just Gansey,” his spirit on the corpse road said.) 

Three first impressions, but one fact: Gansey would be dead within a year. And Blue doesn’t want to love him, because she _knows._


End file.
